The Name That's Not Yours
by ABCsoup
Summary: Post-season 5. Dean finds Sam outside, but of course there's a catch. Sam can't remember anything. Now Sam is starting to remember he has a brother, which would seem like good news for Dean. Unfortunately, it's not. No slash. First in 'Finding Sam' series


**EXPLANATION: I feel I need to provide a bit of an explanation here, this was written before season 6, before any of us knew what was gonna happen. So this is set post-season 5, Dean finds an amnesiac Sam outside his house and isn't quite sure what to do with him. So he and Lisa decide to take him in until Sam can help decide what they should do next. But they find out there's no plausible medical reason he can't remember anything. Cas comes in and says it's the work of someone more powerful than him. He tells Dean it could be better that Sam doesn't remember anything right now, and that he should just let Sam remember on his own. So everything's fine and dandy, except that Dean actually decides to take the advice, and doesn't tell Sam he's his brother. He wants to, he just doesn't know how to say it.**

"Hey, Sam!"

Sam looked up. "Huh?"

"Car ride. Have to pick up Ben."

Sam nodded and walked outside. For some reason Dean couldn't fathom, Sam loved car rides since his recent return from Hell. He would look outside as they passed by the world, not unlike a dog.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam asked, breaking the quiet.

"Yeah?"

"This is going to sound a little crazy, but... I think I might have a brother."

Dean thought about how he should respond for a moment. "Doesn't sound too crazy. Why not?"

_Come on, Sammy. Remember._

"Yeah, I guess not," Sam said. He let the subject drop for the moment, and they sat in silence for the entire ride, until they picked Ben up from school.

"How was school?" Dean always felt obligated to ask this, even though he never got much of an answer.

"Okay. There's a new chick in my class. I think she likes me."

"Is she hot?"

"I'd give her a seven out of ten."

"Nice." Dean smiled, Sam shook his head, and Ben smirked.

They got back home, and everything followed the usual routine. Except that Sam was being quiet, quieter than normal. Dean wanted to ask him what was wrong, but waited until Ben went upstairs to do his homework (or at least Dean hoped that was what he was doing.)

"What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to remember his name," Sam explained. "My brother's," he clarified, in case Dean hadn't caught on to who he meant. But of course Dean knew what he meant. He looked at him carefully. He wanted to tell him everything. But it was one thing, letting him figure everything out on his own, Cas had said. To force it, though... Bad things could happen. And Dean didn't particularly care to figure out what that entailed.

Unfortunately for Dean, though, patience was just another of the many virtues he did not possess, and this infuriatingly slow process was not taking them anywhere.

"Wait, I got it! I remember!" Sam's happy yelp made Dean look up.

_"Dean! My brother's name is Dean," Sam said._

_"Really?" Dean asks, even though it is clear to both of them he already knows._

_"Yeah, like you- You're my brother!" Sam has an epiphany._

_"Am I?" Dean wonders with a distant tone in his voice. Then he grins. "Yeah, I am. It's me, Sammy."_

_Sam has a smile that looks as if it is probably hurting his jaw. Dean has an identical smile plastered on his face._

_"Sammy," Sam says wondrously. "I even missed you calling me that." He runs forward to embrace Dean._

_"I know, Brother." He pats Sam on the back comfortingly as they both sob uncontrollable tears of joy. "I missed you, too. And I'm sorry, but you understand why I couldn't tell you anything, right?"_

_"Of course! I'm just so glad I finally remember everything. Now why don't we go get some pie?"_

_"That soun-"_

"Adam."

The voice of the real Sam jolts Dean out of his happy thoughts. "Huh?"

"My brother. His name's Adam." Sam is smiling, but Dean just gapes.

'That's- that's great," Dean stutters, but Sam doesn't notice the forced enthusiasm.

"He's younger," Sam continues. "I should be looking out for him. I guess I'm doing a pretty shitty job of that, though. Considering I don't know where he is and all."

_No, that's my job. Looking out for you._

"He's the only one I've got, I think. Well, besides you and Lisa and Ben. But family-wise..." Sam trailed off.

Dean would be lying if he said his heart didn't shatter right then.

**Random side note: Anyone know how much time took place between when Dean went to Hell (end of season 3) and the beginning of season six? I'm not gonna lie to you, I could figure it out myself but I'm pretty lazy.**


End file.
